


Hunted

by RoryDysfunction



Series: Let Your Freak Flag Fly - Dys' Exo Adventures [3]
Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barbed Penis, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Injury, Kidnapping, Mental Coercion, Mild Language, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryDysfunction/pseuds/RoryDysfunction
Summary: Lyssa's day starts with her parachuting down to an alien planet. She finds herself the prey being hunted by none other than her soulmate. At least, she finds that out at the perfect moment. Stuck on an alien moon made for hunting creatures with an alien soulmate, Lyssa has to learn to adapt to a strange life and culture that isn't exactly ideal.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja/Human
Series: Let Your Freak Flag Fly - Dys' Exo Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817878
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for this? No. Did I write it anyways? Yes. is it 11,000+ words long? Yeah. It is. 
> 
> This is very graphic. There's a lot of violence, a lot of blood, and of course smut. See the tags for warnings. I tried to get everything, but it is possible I missed something.

Lyssa stares down at the dog at her feet. At least, she classifies it as a dog. She had been through every book, every website, every piece of research about animals she could find, and nothing ever came relatively close to the animal she’d had with her since birth. It certainly acted like a dog towards her, but it was unlike anything she had ever seen on Earth before. It was nearly as tall as she was, with reptilian-like skin and long spikes along its back and head. It had caught her many times with them and caused some serious aches, but it never intentionally hurt her. 

Lyssa lived in a world where a person was always accompanied by the animal that best represented their soulmate. Most people had normal animals: dogs, birds, bears, lions, reptiles. Lyssa had something entirely alien and that had caused her to be sheltered her entire life. Her parents had enough sense to know that if anyone saw her with her soulmate’s animal, they would no doubt have questions. She had thought maybe it was some kind of dinosaur or some kind of ancient species. But as she’d gotten older, she couldn’t help but speculate and read conspiracy theories. Her parents had been smart in hiding her because she could be proof that they weren’t alone in the universe. 

Well, she knew now they weren’t. 

Lyssa’s day had started with her and her alien dog falling out of the sky. She remembered going to bed the night before and then had woken plunging quickly towards a jungle from the sky. She had landed rather unceremoniously in a heap, her dog landing next to her. At least whoever had done this had the decency to send her dog with a parachute as well. 

She was beat up and scratched from the trees, and she was starving. The day had seemed to go on forever, and she had spent most of it walking. Lyssa knew she wasn’t on Earth anymore. She’d seen the sky, the alien planets lining it, far too close to be anything in the solar system she knew. She had made herself go numb to that fact, knowing she had other things she had to worry about. Like food and shelter for the night. 

She had found shelter in a small cave. It was more like a giant crack between two rocks, but it was serving its purpose. Her dog was loyal at her feet, watching the jungle outside. She had found nothing she trusted to eat and was feeling the effects of missing who knows how many meals. She would have to find food tomorrow, but the thought of leaving her cave made her feel uneasy. She was brought there for a reason and she would like to not have to find out that reason. But she would waste away if she stayed. Risk dying to find food or waste away. There wasn’t an argument there. 

*******

The night felt all too short. Or maybe she was just that tired. Lyssa wakes with the sun, scooting herself out from under her dog’s spines. She had curled up against it for warmth, and it had stayed dutifully at the opening of the cave. Her stomach clenches painfully, reminding her what her goal was. She needed to find some kind of food she could eat. Something preferably sustainable, at least for the time being until she found someone or something that would tell her more about the planet she was on. 

She sets out from her cave with her dog, heading into the jungle again. She felt safer having her dog there, knowing at least she had some protection. The dog had scared away a few unsavory characters in the times her parents had allowed her out of the house. It was highly protective and fierce, and despite the uncertainty she had about it, she couldn’t help but feel glad. At least her soulmate wouldn’t be an asshole. 

It’s only been two hours of searching, or at least that’s what it feels like, and Lyssa can’t shake the feeling of being watched. She kept looking over her shoulder, but nothing was ever there. Her dog was ahead of her, but she could tell it was also on edge, keeping its head low to the ground and its steps quiet. She tried to mimic it, but it was impossible to stay completely silent on the forest floor. 

Speaking of silent, the entire forest was freakishly quiet. She always thought forests would teem with noise, but it seemed like she was the only creature there, along with her dog. Well...her, the dog, and whatever thing was watching her. 

Lyssa nearly cries in relief when she comes across a stream, falling to her knees at the edge and nearly sticking her face in it. Her dog is drinking from it gratuitously so she does the same, drinking in the cool water. It tasted better than anything she’d ever tasted before, beating even the most purified waters. Or maybe it was just because she was that thirsty. 

She watches as a silver fish swims by her hands, skirting around her dog’s spikes in the water. She watches it swim down the stream, her stomach clenching. She could fish. But she didn’t have any bait, and she wasn’t sure what she could use. She wasn’t sure what the fish ate, or if there were even any worms on the planet. So instead she sits there, watching the stream up ahead, looking for any sign of another fish. 

She feels hot and sunburned by the time another one swims by, and she knows she can’t mess up. She’s poised and ready, quickly wrapping her hands around the slimy creature. It puts up a fight, nearly slipping from her hands, but she quickly tosses it away from the bank, the fish landing with a thump in the grass nearby. She quickly grabs it again, standing up from her sore knees before glancing at her dog. 

She would need a fire. 

She makes her way back to her cave, picking up some dry underbrush and sticks on her way there. She sets up a sort of fire pit, picking the best-looking sticks before she tries to light a fire, using the old method of friction seeing as she had nothing else to try. 

Her hands are nearly bleeding when the fire finally starts, Lyssa using the dry underbrush to feed it until it’s decent sized, adding a couple sticks. She uses some loose strings on her pants to tie the fish to one stick, balancing it across the fire with two other sticks. Her dog lays down across from her, watching the fish. It was small, but it would have to do for the time being. It was food. That was the important part. 

Lyssa splits the fish in half when it’s finished, giving her dog the head, which it eats whole without complaint. Its flesh is strangely sour and bitter, but Lyssa is so hungry she licks her fingers clean. 

The sun is still high in the sky, not having moved at all while she fished and cooked. She sighs, getting to her feet before sitting in the shadow of the rocks. She feels hot and she wished she had some sort of canteen to hold water in. The stream was too far to make regular trips, and the sun was brutal in its long trek across the sky. 

She makes a second trip to the river as the sun lowers, getting another fish and drinking as much water as she can before going back to the cave. She felt hot and exhausted, knowing she couldn’t stay where she was forever. She needed to find someone and figure out where she was and why she was there. She climbs back into her cave, her dog joining her, laying across the entryway protectively once again. 

********

Lyssa sets out from her cave before the sun is entirely at its apex. She stops at the stream again to drink some water, her mouth dry from her unrestful sleep. Part of her wishes she’d paid more attention during her wilderness survival lessons. She knew how to find civilization on Earth. She knew how to find North on Earth. But this wasn’t Earth. 

She starts across the stream, heading deeper into the forest. It’s quiet again, as quiet as it had been on the first day. She still can’t shake the feeling of being watched, but every glance behind her doesn’t give her any idea of who or what is following her. 

After a few hours of walking, Lyssa comes across a river. It’s fast flowing and cold, feeling good against her warm sticky skin as she splashes some on her face. She wants to stick her head in it but she thinks twice about that, instead drinking as much as she can stomach. 

A rustling in the bushes behind her puts her on edge. She quickly realizes her dog is nowhere to be found, having wandered off while she was drinking the water. She regrets drinking so much, the liquid in her stomach churning as fear starts to take over. The rustling was getting louder, the bushes in the distance moving. She doesn’t want to stick around to find out what was heading her way, deciding to cross the river. Where there was water, food had to be near, and she hadn’t eaten since the night before. So she would search for food away from whatever was coming towards her. Her dog would catch up to her wherever it went off to. 

The rustling picks up as Lyssa moves away from the river, picking up speed. Lyssa’s instincts kick into gear, pushing her into a run. The creature behind her does the same, a growl reaching her ears. It doesn’t sound all that different from her dog’s, but that thought squashes the little hope she has that it was her dog following her. 

She weaves through the trees, trying to lose the creature, but it gives good chase, nearly on her heels now. She stumbles to a stop, nearly falling down a cliff side. Teeth grip the back of her shirt, pulling her backwards from the edge and off to the side. She’s met with a creature that looks identical to her dog, but this one is snarling at her, showing her bloody teeth. She backs up a bit, willing her body to move as it stalks closer to her, but a loud, shrill whistle makes it pause. It disappears quickly back into the grass, leaving her behind. 

She’s shaking, her heart pounding wildly. Her breaths are coming in gasps, her body refusing to move until she tries to process what she had just seen. It had looked almost exactly like her dog, but it had wanted to kill her. That meant her soulmate was probably from this planet. 

The thought is too much to bear. She feels tears sting her eyes. She wants to go home. She wants to return to Earth and pretend like she didn’t have a soulmate, like she used to. She didn’t want to meet him, and she wanted nothing to do with him. She forces her body to move, going to the nearest tree and climbing up to the closet branch she can reach. It’s big enough for her to sit on, her back pressed against the trunk, her legs up against her chest. She keeps her eyes open, staring down at the ground below, waiting for any sign of those creatures again. It would be a long night. 

**********

Lyssa forces herself to move after the sun comes up the next day. There had been no sign of the creatures again, but there hadn’t been a sign of her dog either. She was on her own on an alien planet. The thought terrifies her. 

She forces herself to keep walking, finding a way down the cliff that she’d almost fallen down in her haste to escape the creature. The air was cooler at the bottom of the cliff, but the forest was thicker and darker. She needed to find water and food. She hadn’t eaten in a day and she was feeling her pity fest the night before. She needed something, or she wasn’t going to last long. 

She walks for a while, her feet getting tired of lifting off the ground so she forces herself to sit on a fallen tree. It’s huge, almost the size of a Redwood on Earth. Her feet dangle off of it, and she stares down at the brown dirt below her. If she hadn’t known better, she would have said she was still on Earth. But she knew better. All she had to do was look at the sky. And if the experience yesterday was anything to tell her, the planet wasn’t so peaceful. 

She finally forces herself back onto her feet, her shoes sinking slightly into the damp dirt. It was wetter in this part of the forest, meaning it didn’t see sunlight as much as the higher part did. She was relieved for that, her skin starting to itch from her sunburn. She needed to find water, and fast. 

That thought quickly leaves her head as the undergrowth rustles in front of her, Lyssa not wasting any time this time around, turning and running away from the sound. If it was her dog, he’d catch up to her, but she wasn’t going to risk it. Not after what had happened yesterday. 

The wet grass whips at her legs, threatening to wrap around her and trip her, but she pushes through, finding dirt again while the sound of her pursuer never stops behind her. She pushes herself forward, dodging around trees and through undergrowth, ignoring the painful scratches and scrapes. 

She’s suddenly yanked backwards off her feet. The momentum that had been sending her forward suddenly shifted, nearly giving her whiplash. Something sharp digs into the skin of her ankle, pulling her up into the air. She finds herself dangling upside down by one leg, a good eight feet off the ground. There’s two of the creatures below her, jumping up, trying to reach her. She pulls her hands up, not wanting to risk losing a finger or an entire hand. 

The whistle sounds again, the creatures stopping and backing up. Lyssa looks out around her, trying to see anything, but there’s no sign of anyone else. She’s dizzy from the blood rushing to her head, the leg she’s strung up by starting to throb painfully. 

The forest ripples a few feet away before something appears. She’s not entirely sure what she’s looking at exactly. It’s a huge, meaty being she’s never seen the likes of before. Its face is covered by a mask with two tusks attacked at the bottom on either side of what she assumes is its mouth area. Its clothes are sparse, covering the shoulders and the lower half of its body. The skin at least that she can see is reptilian in nature, not unlike that of a lizard or a crocodile even. It lets out an indistinct clicking sound, tilting its head slightly as it looks up at her, and she can’t help but feel mocked by it. 

The reality of the situation finally hits her. She was being hunted, and this thing would kill her. It had been following her all day, and now she had been dumb enough to be caught. 

She watches as three red beams appear from the side of its helmet, centering on her chest before slowly moving as it tilts its head higher, and suddenly the weapon on the creature’s shoulder explodes with blue light. She doesn’t have much time to think about it because she’s plummeting to the ground again, bark raining down with her from the tree. She twists her body around, trying to avoid landing on her head, hitting the ground on her side instead. 

She grunts, letting her body work through the impact before she slowly presses herself up. She feels nothing painful or broken, but there was enough adrenaline coursing through her body in that moment she could probably be shot and not feel a thing. The creature makes no move to approach her as she pushes herself up to her feet unsteadily. The leg that had been holding her up is throbbing something awful, shaking as blood is forced back through it. She can feel the metal still digging into her ankle, and she knows better than to try to pull it out and risk bleeding to death. 

The creature is huge, even a few feet away from her she can tell it would tower over her. She knows she can’t fight it, considering she has no weapon to even try. It obviously had more advanced technology than humans did, and she definitely didn’t want to find out what else it had in store. So she does the thing she’s best at. 

She runs. 

Obviously it hadn’t been expecting that, giving her a few seconds head start. She knows it’s not much, considering the size difference it would probably be on her in a matter of moments, but at least this way she had a slim chance of escaping. 

At least she did, until something lashes out, wrapping around her feet and tripping her. She hits the ground hard on her stomach, catching herself on her hands. Sharp pain bites at her calf, something digging into the skin. She’s pulled backwards, her hands digging into the dirt uselessly, trying to find something to hold on to. There’s a harsh tug on the chain around her legs, flipping her onto her back, and she slides to a stop under the giant creature. 

A single blade pops out of its wrist gauntlet and Lyssa gulps, starting to pray to every deity she can think of for forgiveness and a quick death as it raises its hand over its head. She braces for a strike that doesn’t come, instead something hitting it from the side, hard enough to send it to the ground. Lyssa is yanked slightly with it, attached to it still by the chain around her ankles. She sits up, watching as her dog stands on the being’s chest, showing its teeth before it stops, backing off slightly. 

Lyssa nearly jumps out of her skin as a bird flies over her head, a familiar croaking squawk sounding before it lands on her shoulder. A jolt shoots through her as the raven lands, a familiar warmth tingling through her body. Her stomach twists, threatening to empty itself of its contents. So she had been right. The dog was alien, and so was her soulmate. Her soulmate who would kill her, who had hunted her, brought her here to this planet. 

The alien turns its head towards her, its mask hiding its face and any emotions it would show towards her about this situation. Despite its mask, she can feel its eyes burning into her, staring at her. She doesn’t know what to feel, doesn’t know what to think. Does it even speak English? Would it understand her? What is it? Why had it brought her here? Had it known the entire time? 

Her dog climbs off its chest, letting it sit up. It doesn’t move its head from her direction, the raven croaking at it. It had spent its entire life, well, her entire life, with the raven while she had spent her entire life with its dog. It clicks again, a low trilling sound as it kneels close to her feet. Lyssa backs up instinctively as it reaches a hand big enough to cover her face out to her, gripping the chain around her ankles. With a sharp yank it pulls the chain free, making her yelp as the sharp metal end is torn from her calf. The raven squawks indignantly, making the creature pause momentarily. 

The creature stands back up, pointing at her with a clawed finger. “You...come.” Its voice is deep and unnatural sounding, but nonetheless it was speaking English. 

Lyssa glares as hard as she can at it. “I’m not going anywhere with you. First you kidnap me, bring me here to this-this place and then you follow me all day and then hunt me down and you were just going to kill me! Why the fuck should I go anywhere with you?” 

The creature lets out a deep growl, reaching down towards her, but Lyssa drags herself back a few inches, not trusting either of her legs to hold her up now. 

“No.” She says, dragging herself back further, her hand hitting a rock. The raven on her shoulder squawks, ruffling its feathers irritatedly.

She grips the rock in her hand, the creature reaching towards her again, but she lobs the rock at its head, a loud bang echoing through the trees as it hits its mask, sending its head to the side. It whips its head back to her at lightning speed, letting out an ear-splitting roar at her. 

She freezes out of fear, her hands gripping the dirt below her. She feels the roar deep in her body, shaking her nearly down to her bones. So throwing the rock had been a mistake. Looks like she was doing things his way. 

She goes to slap at the creature’s hand as it reaches towards her again, but it’s faster than she is, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip. Its other hand fists the front of her shirt, lifting her off her ass and up to its face so they’re eye to eye. She had been right. The creature was humongous. It lets out another loud roar, loud enough to make her entire body shake. All the defiant energy she had left is gone, melted into a puddle of goo by the sheer force of the roar from the creature. 

No, it wasn’t just a creature; it was her soulmate. 

It lifts her higher, tossing her over its shoulder. The metal of its armor digs into her stomach, the raven flying over to the other shoulder, landing on the weapon attached there. It secures her with its arm across the back of her legs, holding her with an iron grip as it moves through the forest. 

She beats against its back until near exhaustion; her protests fall on deaf ears as it carries her farther and farther into the trees. She was dizzy from a lack of oxygen and the blood rushing to her head. Not to mention she hadn’t eaten in at least two days. Eventually she gives up, hanging limp on his shoulder, watching the ground move under her. 

At last they came to a clearing, the dense trees giving way to more even ground. A crackling fire reaches Lyssa’s ears, and soon the smell of smoke. She doesn’t get a good look at where they are, but the creature begins a deep trilling sound, vibrating against where her stomach is pressed into his shoulder. 

The sound of low beeping meets her ears before an airlock releases. Cool air hits her legs before the world goes dark for a moment. She watches the door close, sealing shut. She was inside some kind of metal, domed structure. She’s dropped rather unceremoniously onto a pile of furs, or at least what she thinks are furs. The force of the impact knocks the wind from her lungs momentarily, having been dropped from such a great height. 

Lyssa coughs as she sits up on her elbows, watching the creature move around. Was this his home? It was practically bare, tables set up with various mechanical gadgets on them. The only decoration was a far wall covered in skulls. Some of them looked familiar to her, while others were entirely foreign. A shiver runs down her spine when she spots a few human ones. She was on the far side of the structure on what was a makeshift bed. The creature had gone through a second door and was digging around for something. 

The raven flies over to her, landing on the bed. Her dog was inside as well, laying down at the foot of the bed. She reaches out, running a finger along the raven’s feathers. This creature had gone his entire life with her raven. Did he even know what it was? She hadn’t had a clue what his animal was, but at least now it made sense. 

Before long it appeared again, carrying a metal box with it. It knelt down beside the bed on the floor, reaching out for her leg. Lyssa can’t help the panic in her response, trying to drag herself as far from him as she can. He reaches out, catching her leg, yanking it with enough force to flip her over onto her stomach. 

He tears the bottom of her pants to the knee, making her cry out in protest. She lifts herself back to her elbows, trying to look back and see what he’s doing. He has what looks like a packet of something, squeezing it out before wiping it on her skin over the wound. It instantly burns, feeling like he just poured acid on her skin. She screams, her body thrashing, but it’s quickly held down by an enormous hand against her back and legs. She buries her face into the blankets, wetting them with her tears. 

Her whole leg feels on fire, her fingers clawing at the furs. Her raven is squawking, jumping around the bed near her head. The creature, she realizes once her screams have quieted, is trilling low, almost sounding like a purr. 

She can feel the weight of its hand on her back, knowing he could crush her spine and turn her organs to liquid if he pushed hard enough. His claws are sharp points through her shirt, sharp enough to rip straight through to her bones if he wanted to. But he was surprisingly gentle, his weight enough to hold her still but not uncomfortable. The purring was calming her down, the low trill coursing along her nerve endings straight into her brain and dampening any feelings she was having of uncertainty or fear. 

The pain in her leg is fading, his grip on her easing. He grips under her arms, lifting her before sitting her so she’s facing him. He takes her arms in his hands, turning them over, looking at all the scrapes and scratches from her runs through the forest. He squeezes some clear goo onto his hands before running it over her arms. It burns for a moment before it cools down, feeling especially good on her sunburn. He does the same for her neck and face, spreading it all over her skin. His hand is immense enough to cover her entire face, his skin rough under the thick goo. 

She can’t help but feel a tingle every time he touches her, the trilling purr still not ceasing. She watches his mask, unable to read him. Though, he was certainly alien to her, so there was no promise she could read him at all. She was entirely anthropomorphising him, but it wasn’t like she had a choice. She knew absolutely nothing about him except he had hunted her and wanted to kill her just a few moments ago. 

He pulls something else out of the box, what looks like a long syringe. She watches as he pushes the needle through his own skin, drawing out glowing neon green liquid. Was that its blood? 

“What are you doing?” She asks, panic starting to flow through her as he moves closer to her again. 

She really panics when he pushes her onto her stomach again, lifting the back of her shirt to expose her bare skin. His hand presses her down into the bed again, harder this time to keep her from squirming too much. Despite her protests she feels the thick needle break her skin, burning fiery liquid being injected into her body. Her body burns again, this time the liquid fire coursing through her veins. Her vision goes white for a moment, her head feeling like it’s splitting in half before she falls unconscious, unable to take anymore. 

***********

Lyssa’s skin is covered in sweat when she wakes up. It’s soaked through her shirt and pants, her hair sticking to her face. Someone is shaking her and for a moment she thinks she’s in her room, her mother getting her up to help with the chores. But then everything comes flashing back to her. The alien planet, her soulmate. He had done something to her. 

Her eyes crack open, finding a familiar masked face in front of her. Something cold and wet is pressed against her lips, some of it leaking out and down her chin. She smacks her dry lips together, tasting the cool water. 

Water. 

She sits up, taking the waterskin in her hands, practically dumping it into her mouth all at once. Some of it drips down her chin as she chugs it greedily, soaking her shirt, but she doesn’t care. The cold water feels good, bringing life back into her body. She nearly empties the waterskin before it’s pulled away from her, her attention drawn back to the creature beside her. She wipes her chin of the water, staring into the eyes of his mask. There’s no emotion, nothing she can use to read him. Everything was so strange to her, everything that had happened over the past few days had her head spinning. The last thing she had expected when waking up falling to an alien planet was finding her soulmate there. But she guessed they were destined to meet eventually, no matter how strange the circumstances. 

She had no idea how he was feeling about the situation either. He had spoken two words to her that she could understand. He obviously knew a bit about humans, enough to know English and enough to know she needed water. He had brought her back to his camp, supposedly healed her and given her water. She wasn’t joining the rack of skulls on his wall yet, so that had to be a good sign. 

Both their attentions are drawn away by her stomach grumbling. He tilts his head slightly, staring down at her stomach. Lyssa pulls her knees to her chest, looking back at his face. 

“I’m starving.” She still hadn’t eaten since who knows when. She had no idea how long she’d been out, but she had noticed the sky through the holes in the domed ceiling was darker than it had been when she’d fallen unconscious. 

Something is tossed at her. It’s not food, instead it’s fresh clothing. Or at least sort of fresh. There are bloodstains on the shirt and dirt on the pants. She doesn’t want to know where they came from or if they belonged to someone on his wall. They weren’t soaked in sweat, so they were better than the torn clothes she was wearing. 

She glances up at the creature where he’s standing, looking down at her. Her cheeks go red as she realizes he’s not going to move, so she pushes herself to her feet, turning her back to him. It would be easy for him to kill her in this position, but her modesty forces her to face that fear. She strips out of her wet clothes, letting them fall to the metal floor before quickly pulling on the shirt and pants. They’re too big, Lyssa having to use her belt to hold up the pants. 

She turns back around, finding the creature at the doorway. He motions at her with his head to follow and she does, the raven and her dog following after her. It’s dusk outside, the fire warming her skin. It had been built up bigger than it was when she was brought to the camp, two other creatures seated around it. They looked similar to her own creature, both wearing masks but with different adornments on them. She can’t see their eyes, but she gets the feeling they’re watching her as she’s herded closer to the fire by the creature. 

He sits down before pulling her down into his lap. Her legs are draped over his own crossed ones, her back forced against his chest. He’s warm, offering her almost the same warmth from behind as the fire offers her from the front. A plate is lifted and placed into her lap, various fruits sitting on it. She doesn’t recognize any of them, nor do they look anything like the fruit on Earth, but she’s so hungry that fact doesn’t stop her. 

Her back vibrates as her creature speaks with the other two, a mix of clicking and spoken words in a language she can’t even begin to place. She feels safe despite the oddity of the situation. She has food, access to water, and she felt better, healthier, than she had even living on Earth. She felt calmer as well, but part of her knew that was because she was with her soulmate finally. The half of her soul that had been missing was now holding her in its lap while she ate alien fruit on an alien planet who knows how far from Earth. 

She knew the mental breakdown was already forming in the back of her mind, but for the time being she was okay with her situation. 

******

Lyssa grips the edge of her shirt uncomfortably as she stares down at the pile of furs on the ground. She had laid in it, slept in it already even, but that had been by herself. As soon as the bathroom door opened, she knew she would be faced with the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as her alien soulmate. She felt full and content for the first time in days, the fruit surprisingly tiding her over. It helped that the only other option was some raw meat that her soulmate had eaten gladly. 

She slowly sits down on the edge, pulling her knees to her chest. The raven is perched on one of the tables, fidgeting nervously while her dog is laying at the foot of the bed, licking its feet. She picks at a loose string on the pants, waiting patiently for the door to open. 

It finally opens with a whoosh, her soulmate stepping out entirely naked. Lyssa’s cheeks flush darkly, her gaze ducking down to the furs on the bed. Her soulmate clicks at her, coming closer to her. She feels a nervous twisting in her stomach, her pulse picking up. Did he expect...that of her so soon? Would he be forceful? She knew it was only a matter of time until they both couldn’t deny it. But they had just met. Did it work differently between them? Since he was alien and she was human? 

He trills louder at her, pushing her slightly with his big hand. She finally looks up at him, ignoring his entire middle section. She holds in a gasp. He’s not wearing his mask for the first time since she’d seen him. His face is...strange. Alien to her. His entire body was alien to her. The most striking difference is the mouth. Instead of lips, he has four mandibles and sharp teeth that look like they could rip muscle from bone if they wanted to. His eyes are deep set and bright yellow, but the whites of his eyes are red. His head is long and covered in spines on the sides, almost like hair. Lyssa gulps nervously, looking at the reptilian-like alien above her. 

He motions for her to scoot over with his head and she complies, turning her back to him as she crawls across the furs closer to the wall. One of the furs is yanked out from under her before her soulmate joins her in the bed. She lays down, turning her back to him, waiting for the inevitable, but the fur is tossed over her instead. It’s incredibly warm, the air inside the dome is still cool. She can feel a small current of air from under the side of the dome, scooting as close as she can to the wall. Her soulmate doesn’t do anything, or say anything, laying still beside her. She feels nervous, having her back to him, but it was better than looking at him. 

She watches the sky fade to pitch black inside the dome, the only light coming from the small fire still burning at the center of their camp. She can’t bring herself to sleep, curling up in a ball. So much had happened over the past few days, she really hadn’t had time to process it all. She’d been kidnapped, taken to an alien planet to be hunted for fun, only to find out one of her hunters was her soulmate. Now she was lying in bed with him, and she didn’t even know his name. 

**************

Lyssa wakes incredibly warm, something tickling the skin of her shoulder. It was light outside, but she’s not entirely sure what time it is since nights were so short and days seemed to stretch on forever. She twitches slightly as something crawls across her shoulder, her body trying to move away from it, but something wraps around her like a vice, yanking her back. She tenses, freezing in place as she tries to think what it could be. Her mind is brought back to the events of the previous day. 

Something sharp is tracing along her bare shoulder, exposed by the tank top she had changed into. The body behind her is solid and warm, almost uncomfortably so. She’s still clothed, she can tell that much. But it seemed her soulmate wasn’t shying from getting a feel of her. 

She feels the defiance that had faded starting to come back, struggling against his hold. He purrs but it doesn’t work this time, Lyssa managing to slip through his hold, shoving her back against the wall of the dome so hard a bang sounds through the dome. Her soulmate is staring at her with his intense yellow eyes, arm outstretched, but laying flat on the bed. She calms her racing heart, staring him down. She had read once in a book that you were supposed to stare ambush predators in the eyes to avoid being killed. They would only attack when you turned your back because they wanted to sneak up on you and kill you without you knowing. Looking them in the eyes told them you knew they were there and what they were doing. 

Lyssa continues to stare at the unnerving yellow eyes, her legs tucked up close to her chest. He’s making the purring sound again, not even looking like he’s breathing as he laid there, staring at her. Lyssa calms her breathing, but her heart is still pounding in her chest. She feels exposed and uncomfortable, completely vulnerable to him. 

“We need to lay out some ground rules.” She says, her voice trembling slightly. “You don’t just get to feel me up when I don’t even know your name, much less anything about you.” 

_“Hah’ke.”_ He says, surprising her. The sound is guttural and deep in his chest. 

Lyssa frowns, tilting her head, mimicking him. 

“My...name... _Hah’ke._ ” 

“Hah’ke?” She tries to form the word with her own mouth, testing it out. At least she was getting somewhere. 

“Tracker.” He says, withdrawing his arm from where it had been stretched out towards her.” 

“Tracker.” She echoes. At least she could say that word. “My name is Lyssa.” 

“Lee-sssah.” He tries to pronounce her name, making her giggle. 

“Close enough. I don’t have a cool nickname you can call me.” 

He tilts his head as he stares at her, unblinking yellow eyes still boring into her. She still hasn’t broken eye contact either, both of their animals silent in the exchange between them. She can practically taste the tension in the air between them. 

“What...what are you?” She finally breaks the silence, immediately regretting her words. “That came out way more rude than it should have. I mean...I know you’re not...like me.” 

He sits up, the fur pooling in his lap thankfully covering him. He puts a fist on his chest, puffing up slightly. _“Yautja.”_

“Ya-oot-ja?” She sounds out. “Is that what you are?” 

It gives a quick nod, diving into telling her all about itself as best it can through broken English. She doesn’t understand most of it, but she tries to take in as much as she can. There is one part she understands. Her soulmate was a criminal to his kind. The three of them on this planet were outcasts, shunned and banished to live their lives out on this moon. They kept themselves busy by taking creatures from other planets to hunt. 

Then he reveals the most shocking blow to her: He hadn’t been the one to take her. 

He hadn’t even known she was on the planet until he felt an urge to search that area of the forest the day before. Her dog hadn’t been around when he’d spotted her, and he’d had no idea who she was to him. He doesn’t deny that he had intended to kill her, especially when she’d put up a fight and ran from him. She wasn’t necessarily a worthy target, but she was an easy one. 

The honesty of his thoughts doesn’t help her one bit. If it hadn’t been for the impeccable timing of her dog, she would just be another skull on his wall. He wouldn’t have known until it was too late. Would he have cared? Or would he have hung her up next to the other human skulls on the wall? 

She pushes the thought away, finally breaking eye contact with him, looking down at her feet. When she’d pictured meeting her soulmate finally, it hadn’t gone like this. She hadn’t pictured some brutal killer who enjoyed hunting things and did it to keep from getting bored. A soulmate who had been just as ready to kill her as it was to kill anything else in its path until it had found out the truth. A soulmate who was a criminal to his kind because of this. 

Lyssa feels scared. A lifetime of being locked away, hidden from the world, hadn’t prepared her for this. A part of her wanted to go home, wanted to forget she had ever met him, forget she had this experience. She wanted life to go back to normal. But it wouldn’t ever be normal again. 

He’s purring again, his hand appearing in her peripheral. She hadn’t noticed she’d started crying, fat tears leaking out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She flinches slightly as he raises his hand and he pauses, purring deeper and louder, before he continues to move his hand. The smooth side of one of his claws runs across her cheek, smearing the salty wetness. 

“Sorry.” She sniffles, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand as she moves away from him again, turning onto her side to face him. She angrily wipes at the tears on her face, forcing herself to stop crying. “I just...woke up three days ago falling from the sky after being kidnapped by aliens and taken to a planet to be hunted for fun and had almost died twice. It’s...it’s a lot to take in.” 

He doesn’t push her, doesn’t do anything, instead rising to his feet, disappearing into the bathroom. She hears water running for a few moments before he returns, dressed again and carrying the water skin. He sets it next to her before ducking out of the dome. She leans against the metal side, resting her face against the cool metallic surface. She can’t see much through the material, making out vague shapes and the blue sky. 

The door hisses open again, her soulmate entering with a plate stacked with fruit again. He sets it on the bed next to the waterskin, before turning and leaving once again. She’s left alone with the raven, the dog having followed him out. She can hear them moving around camp before it quiets. She had guessed from what he’d told her there were others out there, other humans they were hunting. They would not stop because of her. He would not stop just because his soulmate was the same species as those he was hunting. He wouldn’t stop if she asked. 

**********

She didn’t know she’d fallen asleep until movement wakes her back up again. She’s slightly disoriented, attempting to move with the movement, but a low purring makes her stop. She’s placed back down on the ground, soft fur touching her skin. She yawns, rubbing her eyes. She’s startled for a moment by the masked face above her, but she quickly remembers where she is and who she’s with. It’s dark outside now, small lights around the base of the dome providing light. Lyssa had slept all day. 

She certainly hadn’t planned to. She has no idea if Tracker had come back while she was asleep or if he had been gone all day. He purrs quietly at her, his mask releasing with a puff of air as he removes it, slowly removing his armor and setting it on the table piece by piece. She watches him, pulling the fur up to her chin. 

Tracker leaves his pants on this time before climbing into bed with her. She scoots back, letting him have room as he lays down on his back next to her. She’s immediately warmed up, his body radiating heat. He doesn’t make any move to touch her, laying still and staring at the ceiling. She can’t help but wonder what’s going through his head, but she doesn’t dwell on it too much as she turns her back to him, facing the wall of the dome.

**********

Lyssa wakes when Tracker wakes, the sky starting to lighten outside the dome. He climbs out of the pile of furs, stretching a bit. She can’t help but watch the hard muscle under his scaled skin move and flex. He turns back to her, catching her staring. She can’t help but blush, ducking her face down into the furs. He lets out a deep, guttural laugh at her before going into the bathroom. 

He leaves the door open this time, Lyssa peeking out from the furs curiously. She hears water run, and she’s reminded the last time she’d bathed herself had been back on Earth. Her skin itches subconsciously at the reminder, making her want to go and join him and get clean finally. 

She finally pulls herself out of the bed, padding quietly over to the bathroom door. It’s slightly hazy inside and warm, almost humid. She steps inside, already sure he knows she’s there. She takes a few more steps, her feet hitting water. She looks down, seeing the floor start to slope downwards, disappearing into the haze. She slips her boots and socks off, stripping out of the pants, leaving her in her tank top and underwear. 

The water’s warm as she steps into it, slowly making her way down the sloping floor. She’s up to her thighs when she can finally see him, lounging against the far wall. His eyes are on her, watching her approach. She shivers under his intense gaze, taking a few steps closer. The water is nearly at her waist as she finally reaches him, soaking her underwear, but she doesn’t care. The skin that was in the water felt clean, an herbal smell rising out of the water. 

He doesn’t say anything as she stands next to him, staring down at him. His eyes are on her face, watching her. A shiver runs down her spine, her body ready to take a step back, but his hand shoots out in the water, grabbing the back of her knee. She nearly falls over in surprise, but she keeps her balance. His hand is rough, claws sharp pricks against her soft skin. His hand moves, slowly sliding up the back of her thigh. She stays still, heart pounding in her chest. His claws drag against her skin as she watches him, his hand stopping at the edge of her underwear. 

He uses his hand on her to pull her closer, her body falling into his. A trill rumbles in his chest as she hits his solid body, her legs straddling one of his thighs. She peels off her wet tank top, the water nearly up to her shoulders now. She balls it up, tossing it behind her somewhere in the water, left in her bra and underwear. His hand moves up her back, hand splayed out on her skin. She grips his biceps, feeling the solid muscle underneath. Her eyes close as he leans in closer to her face, mandibles tracing lightly along her cheeks and jaw. His hot breath fans over her face, something rough and forked running up her throat to her chin. She shivers at the touch despite the thought that he had just licked her. 

She feels strange, pressed up against him so intimately. He was her soulmate, after all, but it still seemed odd to her. Her brain was still grappling with the fact that he wasn’t human. She was being held by an alien. She was in a bath with an alien. She was soulmates with an alien. She wants to curse whoever decided it was a good idea to make them soulmates. She couldn’t have been normal? 

Tracker presses his face against her neck, mandibles brushing against her throat. Her heart jumps at the thought of being in such a vulnerable position. He could easily tear her throat out in this position. 

The thought has her heart pounding for a whole other reason than fear. 

She shifts against his thigh, the thick muscle offering delicious friction against her. She lets out a quiet noise, met with a deep trill. His claws dig slightly into the skin of her back, but she doesn’t care, pressing closer to him. 

A beeping sound fills the bathroom and Tracker lets out an irritated growl against her. He gently picks her up before setting her in the tub. She quickly sits up on her knees to avoid going under the water, watching as he makes his way out of the bath. She loses sight of him in the haze, only able to hear him putting on his armor again and leaving the bathroom. 

Lyssa waits until she can’t hear him anymore before she strips out of her underwear, diving under the water. It’s glorious against her skin, washing the dirt and grime off that had accumulated in the few days on the planet. She runs her hands through her hair, practically able to see the oil leaving her hair under the water. 

She stays in there for a while before climbing out. She quickly realizes she has nothing to change into, and her only clothes are partially soaked. She puts her underwear and bra back on before leaving the bathroom. The dog is laying in front of the door, guarding her while her raven is sitting on one of the tables, preening its feathers. She lays her clothes out to dry, sitting down next to the bed to dry herself. She has no idea where Tracker went or how long he’ll be gone. His technology was missing, meaning he was going out, probably to hunt or at least sweep the area. 

She lays down against the cool metal, stretching herself out. She’s hungry, but she doesn’t want to leave the dome until her clothes are at least somewhat dry. She doesn’t know who, or what, is out there and she’d rather not end up like some horror movie damsel murdered in her underwear. 

*****************

Tracker comes back after a few hours. She was laid out on the furs, her clothes dried to a point of being comfortable. She sits up as he enters, his mask coming off almost immediately. He has something else in his hand, something that looks way too familiar for her liking. He steps closer to her, holding out the item. 

It’s a human skull and spine. 

Her stomach lurches at the sight of it, Tracker still holding out the skull and spine. She takes it with a shaking hand, holding the smooth bones. She feels sick to her stomach. This had been a human. This had been a human, probably no more than a few hours ago. A living, breathing human had been killed for this....this gift. 

_“Th’syra.”_

She nods, not understanding. She doesn’t want to be holding the skull anymore, but she also can’t put it down. This would have been her. It would have been what he did to her had she not been saved by the fact she was his soulmate. 

He steps closer to her, kneeling down in front of her. She’s so distracted by the human skull in her hands she doesn’t notice the collar going around her neck. She reaches up to it in panic as it snaps shut behind her neck, fingers meeting thick leather. She stares up at him wide eyed, fingers trembling slightly as she pulls at it. It’s not tight enough she can’t breathe, but she can barely get a finger under it. There’s something that looks like claws dangling from it, tied on by leather straps. They’re not unlike the bones that hang off of his own collar. 

He reaches for her, tangling a hand in her hair, pulling her head so she’s looking into his eyes. “Mine.” 

She gulps, unable to do anything but stare at him. 

**************

It’s another day before Lyssa works up the nerve to leave the dome. She hadn’t been outside in a while and the light burns her eyes. The three Yautja are moving around the camp, fresh kills hanging around the fire. The sight turns her stomach, knowing some of them are human, or were once not so long ago. She turns her back to them, placing herself on a rock away from the fire. It’s warm outside, the sun biting at her skin. Her dog bounds off towards the other hounds on the opposite side of the dome. There were two other domes in the camp, spread out amongst the bodies and bones, and what looked like a totem pole. 

Lyssa pulls her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. She’s hungry and hot and ultimately bored. Thankfully Tracker brings over food for her, a slab of meat along with some of what look like berries. She thanks him, setting the plate in her lap. He leans against the rock, eating his own meat. She’s glad to see hers is at least somewhat cooked, unsure of what she was eating. She’s glad it at least looks more like beef than human. Did they eat human meat? Did they eat other creatures? The thought makes her not so hungry anymore. 

She eats regardless, the meat strangely aromatic and almost like mutton. It’s fatty, but she eats the entire thing in just a few bites. She inhales the berries too, despite their strangely bitter flavor. Tracker purrs happily at her, taking her plate once she’s finished. 

He comes back to her once he’s done, handing her what looks like a gun. She takes it, staring down at it in her hand. She looks back up at him and he motions for her to follow. She climbs off her rock, following him into the forest. She has to practically jog to keep up with his long steps, walking until they can’t see the camp anymore. She feels slightly nervous, her brain thinking up all the horrible things he could do to her away from camp, but she knows the other two of his kind wouldn’t care, regardless. She hadn’t even shared a single word with them. They wouldn’t care if he killed her or not. 

He stops in front of a rock formation, positioning her a few feet away. He takes the gun from her hand, showing her how it works, firing a shot at the rocks. It blows a hole in the rock, shard flying off in all directions. She ducks out of reflex, staring in shock. She takes the gun from him numbly, holding it in her hand. She doesn’t want to shoot it, but she doesn’t feel like she has a choice. 

She aims at the rock, the warmth of Tracker pressed against her back as he positions her, holding onto her as she fires the first shot. It hits the top rock, sending shards flying. Her arms are shaking from the recoil of the gun, shoulders tired already. 

She continues to shoot until Tracker tells her to stop, getting better and better. She feels slightly better having her own weapon in her hands. Not that she would ever use it, but at least this way she wasn’t stranded on an alien planet defenseless anymore. 

*********

The next day she’s alone again in camp. She guessed there were still more humans out in the forest, or at least something worth hunting. She’s sitting by the fire, using a knife to carve a design in a piece of leather. She’d found it on one of Tracker’s tables and needed something to do. They’d taken the dogs with them, leaving her with her raven.

It’s quiet in the forest, something she was used to now. The quiet gives away every sound, including the snapping of twigs far too close to camp. She’s immediately on alert, her raven popping up from where it had been preening its feathers on a nearby rock. She turns, scanning the treeline around camp before she spots a man creeping into camp. 

She’s taken by surprise. Here was a man, another human. She hadn’t seen one in...at least a week. She sets the leather to the side, gripping the knife in her hand. She stands up, backing up slightly as he comes nearer. 

“Who are you?” He asks her, pausing his approach.

“I could ask you the same thing.” She says, holding the knife behind her back. 

“You’re in their camp? Are you a prisoner?” 

She doesn’t answer him. “You shouldn’t stop here. They’ll be back anytime. If they catch you, they’ll kill you.” 

“They haven’t killed you. Or are you one of them?” It’s then she notices the knife in his hand. It’s long and mean looking, meant for butchering. 

She gulps, taking another step back. “You should go. Get away while you still can.” The raven squawks angrily at him, flapping its wings. 

He grips the knife tighter, walking towards her. “How did you do it? Did you let them all fuck you to save your own pathetic life?” 

She backs away from him, nearly tripping over her feet as he runs at her. She curses herself for leaving the gun so far from herself. It was near the door to the dome, resting on a rock. She would have to beat him there. 

She hits the floor as he tackles her, her breath leaving her. She immediately fights, wiggling under him as he flips her over onto her back. She stabs the knife into his leg, making him cry out, but it doesn’t phase him as much as she’d hoped it would have. He sends his fist into her face, making it snap to the side painfully. Her cheek is throbbing, tasting blood. 

He lifts the knife over his head, Lyssa trying to get a grip on her own through the blood pouring from her leg before he brings the knife down. But he never gets the chance. Blood spurts across her face, a hole forming in his chest. She hears a deep trill, the tree tops rippling before a Yautja appears, wrist blade shoved through his chest. She sees the familiar tusks on his helmet, a relieved sigh leaving her lips. She’s soaked in blood already, Tracker lifting the man off of her with his wrist blade alone, tossing him to the ground beside her. He grips the back of the man’s neck and with a sickening crunch, the man’s skull and spine are separated from his body. 

Lyssa turns away, her breakfast leaving her stomach. Her heart is pounding in her chest, the metallic smell of blood overwhelming her. Clawed hands wrap around her arms, lifting her clean off her feet, holding her in the air. She hears the familiar whoosh of the door before she’s met with chilly air. She shivers, her body meeting the soft furs of the bed. 

Tracker kneels over her, his hands cupping her face. They’re covered in blood, just like the rest of her. He’s purring at her and has been the entire time. One clawed hand trails down her neck, smearing blood in its wake as he grips her shirt, ripping it off her in one move. She goes to cover herself, but he’s quicker, doing the same to her bra. 

A strange, musky scent reaches her nose, invading her senses. His purring has deepened, taking on a new tone. His hands spread across her chest, rough palms brushing across her nipples. 

“N-No....” She moans out, her face throbbing from the man’s fist, her mind reeling. She had almost died and watched her soulmate kill a man like it was nothing. 

He growls at her, an animalistic sound, his hands covering her stomach before ripping her pants to shreds. He does the same to her underwear, leaving her bare before him. She feels exposed, goosebumps littering her skin. There're bloody streaks, both hers and the man’s covering her skin. She’s shaking, but she’s not sure if it’s from fear or lust. The musky smell is stronger now, Tracker leaning back to strip off his armor and weapons. 

It’s not the first time she’s seen him naked. Nor the first time she’d been that close to him while he was naked. But this was the closest she’d been to him when they’d had this on their mind. His yellow eyes are blown wide, mandibles clicking as he touches her, feeling the smooth skin under his rough fingertips. He drags a claw down her hip, breaking the skin. She whines, shifting her hips, but he holds her down. He had killed a man with those hands right in front of her. Ripped his skull and spine from his body like it was nothing. 

He grips her hips in his hands, lifting them slightly so he can bring his face between them. Lyssa feels the wetness between them, her body flushing out of embarrassment and slight shame. He was her soulmate. This was totally normal. But he was also an alien who had just murdered someone in front of her. He’d done it to protect her, but still, he had murdered a human. 

“Tracker...please don’t-” Her words are cut off by a gasp as a rough tongue drags up her slit. 

Her legs are shaking despite his hands holding her hips up. His tongue is a strange texture against her, rubbing against her clit roughly. He’s purring, the sound vibrating through his tongue and into her. Her hands are gripping the furs, toes curling as he works her over with his tongue. She didn’t think he knew about human anatomy, but obviously he had somehow studied up. She tries not to think about it too much. 

Her hips are dropped back onto the bed suddenly, on the edge of an orgasm. She whines in protest, walls clenching around nothing. Until she gets a good look at him. 

He’s huge. Easily a foot long and ridged in ways that human men weren’t. The base of him flared out before tapering off at the top. But the big, noticeable difference were the barbs on the end of him, sticking out from the head of his dick. She could feel her pussy ache at the thought of having those inside of her. She stares at him, propped up on her elbows, streaked with blood, angry scratch marks on her hips from him. Her legs are spread, juices glistening on his mandibles and her thighs. She feels utterly dirty. But he didn’t look like he was complaining. 

He presses her back with a hand on her chest; her back flat against the bed. He settles between her thighs, his weight enough to crush her if he let himself fall. But he holds himself up with one hand by her shoulder, the other teasing her entrance with his head. He presses in slowly, thankfully taking his time with her. 

The barbs aren’t as sharp as she’d thought they’d be, surprisingly malleable as he presses into her. She’s stretched by him in a way her fingers never could, the stretch almost painful. Her nails dig into his arms, leaving half-moon shaped dents in his thick skin. She writhes under him, unable to think as he presses as far as he can into her, not fitting the entire way. 

He slowly moves his hips, thrusting in and out of her. She whines as he moves, the barbs catching on her with every thrust out, but it’s not a painful feeling. He’s trilling and growling, big body moving over her. She’s eye level with his chest, her arms going as far as they can around his back, digging her nails into him as hard as she can, feeling blood begin to well under her nails. He growls in response, picking up the pace. 

“Tracker...” She moans, back arching, pressing against his hard body as he moves, taking her. 

Some blood on her skin has rubbed off onto his, marking them both. She feels like this should be wrong, but she can feel the adrenaline from almost dying and the fact the creature above her, inside of her, could snap her in half with no struggle, driving her arousal harder and harder through her. 

She knows she’ll have bruises; she knows she’ll be sore afterward, but she takes him as much as she can, his pace brutal as he works her up to her first orgasm at his hands. 

It comes crashing down on her suddenly, her walls tightening painfully around him, sucking him in deeper to her as she spasms around him. Pleasure floods through her body, connecting her to him, drawing them closer together. She grips onto him for dear life as he fucks into her, his dick swelling slightly as he gets closer to the edge. 

He thrusts into her hard one last time, letting out an ear-splitting roar. It vibrates through her entire body, making her come undone out of nowhere, her walls clamping down on him tightly. Her ears are ringing, his name leaving her lips in a scream to match his roar. 

She feels a sharp pain between her legs, his hips holding still as hot liquid spurts into her. There’s a slight tugging feeling, causing the pain to worsen for a moment before it stops. He’s still inside her, every slight movement causing a sharp, tugging feeling. She breathes shallowly, trying to process everything. 

She goes to move, but he stops her, holding her down. 

“No.” He says, holding her still with one hand. 

She frowns, realization coming to her. “You’re stuck. The...The barbs...” 

He nods, carefully shifting them until he’s on his back, her body on top of his. 

“How...how long until...” 

He shrugs, holding her close. She sighs, figuring she might as well relax. It wasn’t like she was going anywhere, anytime soon. 


End file.
